


Crying Spells

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Depression, Drabble, I cried through this, LMFAO - Freeform, crying spells, fix me, jhjhjh I hate myslef, no it's okay this just happens sometimes, this is me coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: He cries sometimes





	Crying Spells

He was doing his homework when he felt another one coming.

Another crying spell.

Wasn't it just a few days ago he was on top of not only the world but the Gryffindor Tower, screaming that he was a God?

And here he was.

Crying.

And he didn't even know why.


End file.
